


Somebody Else

by toomanyotpstofunction



Series: Voltron Songfics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, keith really needs a hug, like hella angst, shiro is kinda a douche in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyotpstofunction/pseuds/toomanyotpstofunction
Summary: Shiro leaves Keith.
Inspired by Ebony Day's cover of Somebody Else by The 1975.





	

**Author's Note:**

> When I first listened to Ebony's cover my instant reaction was "this would be perfect for an angsty songfic so here I am.   
> Here's a link to the cover:   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nk4xDzqnC40

_“Our Love has grown cold and it doesn’t feel like home when I hold you close.”_

      ‘We used to sleep so close together, what happened?’ Keith thought as he laid on his side of the bed. The bed used to be a safety zone but now it felt like miles and miles of no-man's land was between them. Whenever Keith tried to hold Shiro like they used to Shiro would shrug him off and roll over, back facing Keith. He tried to ignore the pain that his heart felt at the view of Shiro’s back when he was used to his soft heather grey eyes. The comfort he used to draw from being pressed up against Shiro was the only feeling of “home” he’s ever known, but now? Now he wouldn’t be able to tell you what home was. He used to think that Shiro was all he’d ever need and he thought Shiro felt the same way. When had everything changed? 

     The bed turned from a warm place of safety to a cold war zone, fitting for their relationship  at the moment. It seemed that every little thing seemed to set Shiro, the placid and calm one in the relationship, off and caused a major change in his demeanor. Keith didn’t know what to do. The feeling of hopelessness was constantly with him. Where had he gone wrong?

_“So you said you found somebody else._

_And I prayed that that was just a lie._

_So I said I loved you one more time,_

_in case that would change your mind”_

     The floor fell out around him as Shiro did the one thing he never expected from his boyfriend of 4 years.

    “I’ve found someone else, I’m sorry.” He said, his once warm eyes now a stone cold grey. All the love and affection, that Keith could have sworn he saw swimming in those eyes just weeks ago, was gone. All that was left was a bitter resolve and a vast pit of emptiness.

     “B-but, I love you!” Keith exclaimed, the denial sitting heavy on his shoulders. His legs felt like jelly and it was all he could to not collapse to the floor.

_“And I’m looking at you tryna figure out if this is what you really want._

_You said  'I don't want your body but I know that you can find yourself somebody else'"_

      Keith studied Shiro’s face looking any sign that Shiro wasn’t serious, that this was all some cruel joke. He found nothing except dead conviction.

    “I know Keith and I loved you, but I know that one day you’ll find someone who will love you more than I ever did.” Every word that came from Shiro was another dagger in Keith's already aching heart. The use of past tense resonated in Keith’s soul and left him staggering and struggling to stay upright. His world and everything he knew was crumbling around him.

   “Where did everything go so wrong Shiro? God! I… I thought we were going so well” Keith said his voice getting more and more shaky as he spoke.

_“I guess I don’t want your body if you’re wishing you were lying here with someone else”_

   “I’m sorry Keith! Ok? I can’t keep sharing a bed with you when I’d rather be wrapped around someone else!” Shiro exclaimed, his eyes flashing. Keith felt his heart stutter and stop. His knees finally giving out as he collapsed to the floor. Keith snapped, anger and despair taking over everything else.   

  “F-f-FINE! WHATEVER SHIRO! IF YOU’D RATHER BE WITH SOMEONE ELSE, LEAVE! GO!” He cried out, the quivering of his hand revealed how shaken he actually was. In a monotone, dead set voice he continued. “Just know this Shiro, I won’t leave the door open for you so I hope they’re everything you’ve ever wanted.”

_“Our love has grown cold, you’re intertwining your soul with somebody else”_

    Months passed and everything reminded him of Shiro. He got so fed up that one night he gathered most  of the stuff Shiro had given him or left behind and threw it into a box and donated it.    

   It helped somewhat. But the apartment they once shared still had ghosts of what once was floating around. Keith would walk down the hall and get a whiff of the cologne Shiro used. Or he’d be in the kitchen and he’d catch a glimpse of the mug that Shiro used every morning out of the corner of his eye, the one he had hidden in the back of his cupboard. It was one of the few things he kept. But the worst out of all of it was the velvet box he still had hidden in his drawer. Within the box were two rings. The first, and smaller of the two, was the promise ring Shiro had given him two years into their relationship. It wasn’t anything flashy, a plain black gold band with the word forever etched inside. Every time he looked at it, Keith got a bitter taste in his mouth and he was reminded that Shiro had been the one to break the promise. The second ring was larger and more ornate. It was a proposal ring, he had planned on asking Shiro to spend the rest of their lives together before everything changed. Despite the pain it caused Keith to keep around, he couldn’t bring himself to sell it or pawn it just yet.   

    One evening he was out running through the park, a new habit he picked up in order to escape the apartment that held too many memories, when he could have sworn he heard Shiro’s laugh. When he turned his head he saw Shiro wrapped around somebody else. The smile that used to be reserved for just Keith was dancing on his face, and the girl he was with looked just as enamored. With tears in his eyes Keith sped up and made his way back to the apartment, breaking down as soon as he made it through the door.    

   The next day he put the apartment up for sale. A week later he sells both rings and uses the money to buy a new mug.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you like it, this is my first ever published fic, so any feedback is appreciated. Also if you have any song recommendations for this series I'd love to have them!


End file.
